Eternalation
by Sacruda Car Cactus
Summary: Kagome has lived in the monastery with her sister since she has memory and knows not to interfere with the monasteries' activities and what her sister does, but what happens when she frees the demon whose imprisonment was the reason they built the monaste
1. Chapter 1

_-**Summary**:Kagome has lived in the monastery with her sister since she has memory and knows not to interfere with the monasteries' activities and what her sister does, but what happens when she frees the demon whose imprisonment was the reason they built the monastery thousands of years ago? What if she is known not to poses the powers necessary to do so? What happens when the demon decides to take her with him?rnrnrn-_

* * *

_Eternalation_

Slightly edited, yours to keep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8

She enterd the void that was the dark room, noticing a light, not unlike a stage light seemed to surround her, she paced steadily, an suddenly noticed that the room was not completely dark, but their was a light similar to hers that seemed to surround some figure on a dais, When she finally got to it she restrained a silent gasp as she noticed: that the figure was restrained by chains —with powerful spells on them— that seemed to come out of the void itself, completely immobilizing him…

8

I had not seen anyone in weeks; I had not eaten in months and had sunk in what seemed a conscious stupor. Yet I became perfectly conscious when she entered the room. At first I thought she was Kikyou and would have growled had I the energy, but as she neared I realized that she could not be Kikyou. Kikyou always managed to pass undetected by me until it was too late as she gave me some sort of painful punishment and harsh jeering words. This other woman seemed also younger, and had a purer but dimmer aura around her also, she was dressed differently, whereas Kikyou always wore black when I saw her, this child wore white.

And she got nearer.

8

And that the figure itself was a Demon, and not any Demon, but the Demon whose name was forbidden. She knew not how she recognized him since she had never seen him or his forbidden image, yet she had once found out about him. And she remembered…

-Flashback-

Even though no one had taught her to read at all, she had already learned alone and often stealed into the rooms to take a book and later return it without anybody noticing the disappearance. She, herself, had only been a little girl when on certain occasion in the monastery library —which was forbidden to her— she had chanced upon that certain excerpt. She had stood upon a stool in order to reach one of the higher shelves. Taking down an old, dusty volume, she had carefully blown the dust away. When she tried opening the book, the book fell open to a page on its own.

That was where she found about Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru of the Western domain.

The book was surprisingly vague about the extinct old demon lineage and the mysterious Youkai. The excerpt only held a grand total of three sentences. She couldn't remember the exact words anymore, but it had said something about Sesshoumaru being a tall, powerful demon who was the last and a disgrace to the Taiyoukai lineage though it didn't say why. He was so powerful that he was able to bring back the dead, but he had been sealed at one point. He was bound to return though. Kagome had stared when she had read those lines. A powerful demon, but still a disgrace to his family? That was like the reverse of her own situation. She was a weak Miko, so she was a disgrace to the family. Actually, it was more like...she wasn't even a Miko.

Sesshoumaru was entirely different though. He was powerful. He had power. Yet he was still a disgrace. Immediately, Kagome had been intrigued by the mysterious Youkai. She wanted to find out more about him. She began flipping through all the other books in the room, but she did not find out any more about him.

Except for those three lines in a book stuffed away on an almost out of reach shelf, Sesshoumaru was nonexistent.

Or so she believed…

Still, Kagome's curiosity hadn't been quenched, so she timidly ventured towards her older sister to ask her the forbidden question.

–Who's Sesshoumaru? –

Once the question left her mind, her sister's eyes immediately hardened.

"Where did you hear about him?" harshly demanded her sister, Kikyou.

Kagome cringed. She understood from her sister's tone that she shouldn't have asked the question. But she was curious, and she wanted to know. –I read about him in one of the books... –

Her sister took her tiny hands and demanded her to show her the book. She began complaining that all she knew how to do was read useless books and that it was not a fit thing to do for the next Protector. Kagome felt like crying. She didn't want her to see the book, for she knew she was going to do something bad to it. And she did. She burned it.

Kagome learned to never ask about Sesshoumaru.

Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru.

She'd never forget him.

Little did she know that the demon on her mind was currently residing in her very own home.

-End Flashback-

8

She drew nearer, at every step, I noticed the differences between her and Kikyou grew. She had very strange eyes, a strange tone of gray that seemed to reflect a bright tone of azure in the correct light.

She kept getting closer until we were both on the dais and she stood in front of me

–Who are you? – She asked

I was surprised, she had not moved her mouth yet her words sounded in my head. I would have backed away from her or at lest told her so but one of the spells forbids me to move or talk. As for who I am, another spell keeps me form remembering anything before my imprisonment.

She paid no heed to my discomfort and walked to my chains, the moment she touched them I felt true fear for the only person who did that without being killed was Kikyou and only to add to my pain and the child did not seem affected and her aura which had been so dim seconds ago seemed to increase infinitely, very much like Kikyou's did in much smaller scale when _she_ touched the chains.

8

I prepared for the insufferable pain, but it never came. Instead I felt how everything seemed to grow clearer, I could see the walls and smell the air. And then I felt what I hadn't for centuries: Power, my power, but something was bothering my recovered senses, I turned and saw the girl who had a blank look in her eyes and was slowly falling to the hard stoned floor. I caught her. What am I going to do with her? My honor demands me to take vengeance against my capturers and their descendants but it also demands me to reward the one who freed me…I'll take her with me after getting something to wear and my swords…then I'll see what to do with her when I get my vengeance…

With that, he escaped the Room of Imprisonment and started searching in the adjacent rooms for his swords armor and clothes. He found them; both were in the last room in the hall and were also bound by powerful spells

He put the girl down besides him and was gathering power necessary to destroy the spells and the room and get out quickly, when the girl's aura reacted. It expanded for only an instant, almost to fast to notice what it did. But he noticed. And it stopped him dead in his tracks

"She broke the binding spells…"

He paused to observe the girl.

"Hn, maybe she might be useful after all, but why would her aura react that way to mine?" the thought as he took his belongings an put them on.

The swords had been carelessly tossed inside not been moved for eras, they had tried to destroy one because of is evil aura, but had not been damaged at all, but the other had been permanently sealed.

He put them on and grabbed the girl. Then he called his youki as he jumped above the monastery and looked at it

"You and your own will pay for this Kikyou. I swear it! " He said to the winds.

He gathered his power in his other sword and held it towards the monastery.

**…**

And the monastery which had been prison to the last and most powerful of demons… was no longer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_Eternalation_

Another chapter for those who read

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8

Above an esplanade, traveling far from the nearest human life and settlement but near enough to hear the sea yet much too high too be seen had there been anyone below, there is a member of the long extinguished Youkai race. A Taiyoukai, indeed the rarest and most powerful specimen that the late race ever created. A traitor to that very race.

8

We had escaped shortly after sunset and the sunrise was nearing, as well as my present destination.

I had been observing her in her sleep for a while now. How had I known Her eyes reflect an azure color? I had not seen her in the light and she has yet to open her eyes. She seemed beautiful to me. Is that strange? I suppose it is. But there is a compelling beauty in the sight of someone seemingly so small and yet so dangerous. I thought this as I remembered the task her powers had accomplished with such facility. Her aura was dim again, barely visible and not powerful looking, more similar to a weak human. Yet her presence seemed to spark memories in me. Had we known each other before my isolation? Had she been someone close? I do not remember the days just before my imprisonment. Maybe an after effect of so many spells curses and tortures. Maybe; I had seen the girl break them all.

The sharp intake air she took as she was brought to consciousness startled me out of my thoughts.

I expected the scream, the spark of aura or power, the sobbing to begin any moment now. But I had not expected this.

8

-Dreamscape-

-Kikyou's quarters-

–Kikyou Onee-sama…– I turned the cup with the black liquid she had handed me seconds ago –What is it? –

"It is an elixir …It…it will make you feel better..." She seemed to falter, and something inside me was screaming a whisper _no….a lie…no…poison…for the heart…nooo… DO NOT FORGET …NOOOOO_ and it faded…

I did not heed to that voice, I never had. I had no reason to mistrust Kikyou.

I lifted the cup to my lips and drank.

…

My eyes widened as I saw everything else dissolve. I saw many things at the same time as if I had thousands of eyes. I saw the memories of the past three days, in which strange memories that didn't quite seem my own and didn't fit into my life had recurred to me…while my life and my past began to fade. Yet a few of those memories remained still. Memories in complete chaos. No beginning, no end. Horrible memories, memories of the castle, of Him being caught in a trap set by...set by…me, no that cannot be…Iwould never, I lo...Of Him being dragged away to some floor below, roaring, fighting, _killing_, just to reach me. To save me to be with me. Memories of Kikyou sanding above him with her bow aimed at him uttering words I could not hear, I iwould/i not hear. The war. The massacre. Kikyou slapping me because... Faraway screams I heard I the night. His screams in my dreams… His name! His name... What was his name…S…se…?

Everything gradually is absorbed by obscurity, the images, my memories, my past. And I new nothing else.

_888  
-Another dream-  
-In the corridor-_

_I am awake…Or am I Asleep?...I am walking…that, I do know…_

_I have always been here, in this place… no…I haven't. I have lived in the monastery with mi sister for…How many years? I cannot remember…But I remember something… something before the monastery but in the same place… no, the monastery was built thousands of years ago…I was not alive then…or was I? What is this voice that calls to me during my sleep… that lures me out of my bed to this corridor, to this door…why does he call me?... am I hallucinating? There is no one here, never has been. I know no men, either human or…or what?..._

…

_**KAGOME**_

_WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO!_

…

The scream!...no, I do not want to hear hear it again!...no!...

The door opens…I step through…I see a void…

-End Dreamscape-

8

She took a sharp intake of breath

She had been dreaming again. She never dreamed unless she was not in the monastery. So how come she was dreaming "again"?

She opened her eyes. She was indeed not in the monastery but on someone's shoulder. Some one with very long silvery white hair…

–Where am I? – It was the first thing that popped in her head but she said it with a flat voice. The only voice she had. Or didn't have. She was mute but communicated directly in the other persons mind.

The person carrying her seemed surprised at her lack of reaction of finding herself in an unknown place with an unknown person. He had no idea.

8

To say I was surprised was an understatement. None of it showed

I finally found my voice but I didn't answer her, we were indeed nowhere…The particular land below was said to have meant death anyone who entered it. It had been my land

Long ago- I added as an after thought.

She seemed not to care and stood silent as I carried her to a place at a far corner of my former land, where not even trees or grass lived. Just her. The only thing I needed at the moment was an ally with information, and she indeed would have that…

We continued traveling in silence to the right of the rising sun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.:

...thats north, in case it's too confusing.

thanks to:

**FrillingFreak  
Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli  
The demoness  
NekoYasha101**


End file.
